Easter
by Jemerald Goldie
Summary: Family. Friends. Food. Games. Desolation of Smaug. EASTER FUN! 99% of you people are gonna care about this story, but if you will please tell me what you think of it. No flames or haters please. Sorry for the category confusion, but I didn't know what else to put down for the category.


**Please no flames or haters. This is only my beliefs. **

**P.S… This story is based off of what happened yesterday (Easter day) for me! Jemerald is in her human form, played as me. (All the real names were changed.)**

Jemerald immediately stood up from her bed. _It's Easter Sunday! _Jemerald raced up the stairs to the kitchen and threw herself at the table by her sister Chrissa. Jemerald got out the Nutella and bread and smudged some of the hazelnut spread on her bread and ate it. Chrissa looked up at her older sister. "You look hungry." Jemerald shrugged. "That and I'm excited." Chrissa gulped down some of her food. "Aren't we all?"

Once finished eating, Jemerald walked over to her mom. "Are we doing the regular tradition again? Going to Grandma's and finding Easter baskets with our cousins?" Her mom shook her head. "Not this year; we're having Easter at our house." Chrissa gulped down her food. "Really? Here?" Her mom smiled. "Yep!" Her mom started washed her hands. "We're going to early service today, so get ready to go!" Jemerald nodded. "Okay." Jemerald ran downstairs and went to her room. She closed and locked the door before digging through her clothes. _Hmm… what to wear…_

Jemerald decided to wear what she always wore: jeans and a black shirt with colorful swirls on it, and a blue sweater over that. Jemerald took her bag and put it over her shoulders before walking back upstairs.

When everyone was ready to go, the mom looked at Jemerald uncertainly. "That's what you're wearing on Easter?" Jemerald nodded. "I always wear this!" Baily shook her head. "Why didn't you wear your spring dress?" She asked bossily. Jemerald looked at Baily as if it was the stupidest question in the world. "Because I didn't want to. I don't like wearing dresses, ya know."

OoOoOoO

Jemerald walked into the room and sat on a chair. She set her bag underneath the chair like all the other kids did. Then she waited.

Jemerald's cousin- - and best friend- - just walked in the room and sat down in an empty chair by Jemerald. "Hi, Margo!" Jemerald greeted, smiling. Margo smiled back. "Hi, Jemerald. I can't wait to go to your house today!" Jemerald nodded. "I can't wait for you to come over, too!"

After a few minutes, Mrs. Plum started the class. "Who knows why we celebrate Easter?" She asked. A few kids raised their hands. Mrs. Plum called on one of them. "Candy!" They shouted. Mrs. Plum shook her head. "Nope, not at all." Another kid raised his hand and was called on. "The death of Jesus Christ!" Mrs. Plum corrected him. "Jesus didn't stay dead. We celebrate Easter because he has risen!"

OoOoOoO

After Sunday school class was over, Jemerald ran over to Margo. "So, now what are we gonna do?" Jemerald asked. Margo answered simply. "Well, you already went to early service, so we just have to pick up Lucy and Chrissa and go." Jemerald agreed as they both entered the Church building. **_(The Sunday school class was in the basement of a parsonage near the Church.) _**

They all walked down the stairs to the gymnasium, where Chrissa and Lucy's Sunday school class was held. Jemerald and Margo were waiting by the door for them patiently. Eventually they started to head out of the gym and to Jemerald and Margo. "Hi guys!" Jemerald greeted. Lucy looked at her cousin. "Hi, Jemerald." Chrissa smirked. "Guess what we found out today?"

Eager to hear this, Jemerald leaned in. "What?" Lucy squealed with excitement. "We are royal!" Chrissa and Lucy started bouncing around. "Wait, what? Royal? What do you mean?" Jemerald asked, clearly confused. Margo smiled huge. "Our mom and your dad's great Grandma is the princess of India! That means we're royal!" Jemerald made the weirdest confused face ever. "Wait a minute; I knew we had India blood in us, but ROYAL India blood?" After a few moments of silence, Jemerald squealed. "AWESOME!"

OoOoOoO

Jemerald and her family were all home now, getting ready for the company to come over for Easter. Jemerald was talking with Chrissa while they cleaned up the kitchen. "Do you suppose Ally is coming?" She asked. Chrissa shrugged. "I hope not!" Jemerald was uncertain. "I don't mind if she comes, I only mind if she follows us around." Chrissa thought for a moment. "I suppose you're right." Jemerald smiled. "Of course I'm right!" Chrissa playfully elbowed Jemerald in the ribcage. "That's a laugh!"

In a few minutes, someone knocked on the door before opening it. It was Josh, Luke, Margo and Lucy. Jemerald smiled and ran to her cousins. "Hi, guys!" She said happily. Margo and Lucy took their coats off and put down their bags. "Hi!" They greeted back. All four of them ran downstairs into Jemerald's room, because her bedroom was the coolest in the house if you ask Margo and Lucy. Jemerald hopped on her bed and sat down. "Soooo… whadya wanna do?" Margo shrugged. "I don't know."

Chrissa laughed. "How come every time we see each other, those exact words start our first conversation?" Lucy giggled. "I don't know!" Jemerald randomly turned her radio on. Right when it was on, the first thing they all heard from the radio was: 'I love you, baby.' Jemerald immediately turned off the radio and everyone started laughing. "Yea, well I hate you!" Lucy said while laughing. Jemerald looked up at Lucy with a joking smile. "Hate is a strong word. Tsk tsk." Lucy shrugged. "I know."

That's when they all heard severe barking coming from upstairs. "Daisy's barking. Someone must be here!" Jemerald, Chrissa, Margo and Lucy all ran upstairs to see who was here. It was the rest of their family: Aunt Tammy, Jason, and Lilly. Aunt Tammy was Margo and Lucy's mom while Jason and Lilly were their older brother and sister. **_(If you are all wondering how Margo and Lucy got here not from their mom, it was from their older brother Josh, who can drive. Jason can drive too.) _**

Once they saw who it was, they all said hello and Margo, Lucy, Jemerald and Chrissa ran back downstairs into Jemerald's room. "Wanna go outside and ride our bikes?" Chrissa asked. "We have 5 bikes total, so we can all do it at once." Lucy nodded. "Yea, we should go outside." Jemerald was uncertain. She glanced out the window well, and shook her head. "It's all wet out there; maybe we should wait for it to get dryer." Margo agreed. Chrissa and Lucy were a bit upset about this, but agreed as well.

After 10 minutes of Lucy telling them all gossip stories, everyone got bored. "I miss my old house." Jemerald murmured. Lucy nodded in agreement. "Yea, I liked your other one better than this one." Chrissa stood up. "I like this house better. It's bigger, and we've got a finished basement. We even have a huge projector screen here!" Margo sat down by Jemerald. "It's nice here, but I do kinda miss your old one too… especially the attic."

"You bet! The attic was so awesome!" Jemerald stated, remembering old memories of them all using that attic for their Owl Club. After a long moment of silence, Lucy spoke up. "I'm bored! We should play a game or something." Jemerald agreed. "Yea, wadya guys wanna do?"

Lucy thought for a moment. "I wanna eat something." Margo laughed. "You always want to eat!" Jemerald smiled. "I always want to eat too, and I practically do… but I'm skinnier than a twig!" Lucy crossed her arms. "I'm _starving._"

"Maybe we can eat something while waiting for everyone." Jemerald suggested. They all agreed and went upstairs. Margo and Lucy had some macaroni because they didn't eat lunch yet, and after they finished, they told each other true, funny, and very out-of-the-ordinary stories. Almost everyone they invited were at the house now.

As the four girls walked through the 'crowd' of people, Lucy gasped. She ran over to the others and grabbed their arms and dragged them downstairs to Jemerald's room. She slammed the door shut. "What's the deal here?" Margo asked, confused. Lucy turned to them all. "Allie's here!" Immediately everyone was groaning. Chrissa dropped down to her knees while staring at the ceiling. "NOOO!" She cried out.

Jemerald shrugged. "It's not that bad. She might want to be with Baily and Lilly all day anyway." Chrissa shook her head. "She's gonna follow us around everywhere and keep demanding us to spin her around…"

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" Jemerald called. The door opened and revealed Lilly, Margo and Lucy's older sister. Lilly walked in and opened her mouth to speak, but Lucy interrupted. "We're playing Alvin and the Chipmunks." The reason she said this was because Lilly didn't like the Chipmunks, and she usually would leave if they said that. Lilly ignored her younger sister and turned to Jemerald. "Can I borrow some of your clothes?" Jemerald nodded, understanding that Lilly wouldn't want to get her nice dress all dirty. After she got changed and left, Lucy got an idea.

"Do you guys actually want to play Alvin and the Chipmunks?" Jemerald shrugged. "If Margo wants to." Jemerald always said this if Lucy asked that question, because Margo didn't seem to care for the Chipmunks. They all loved them before, but Jemerald could tell that Margo and Chrissa were starting to lose their Chipmunk inspiration. Margo was about to answer, but someone walked into the room. It was Jemerald's mom.

"Guys, Kyle and Nicky are here." Jemerald squealed in excitement. "Yay! C'mon, girls let's go!" They all ran upstairs and greeted the newcomers. After a few minutes of talking, Jemerald's dad called everyone to come and eat supper.

All the kids (19 and under) waited for the adults to get their food first. The five girls grabbed some paper plates, took the food they desired, and went downstairs to eat. They all sat in the 'Theater room' and ate their food. "So… what do you guys wanna do when we're finished eating?" Lucy asked. Chrissa spoke up. "We're going to be hunting for our Easter baskets soon!" The girls talked about it in excitement.

Once they finished eating, they all decided it was dry enough to go outside. Once they were in the backyard, they discussed on what to do. They decided to play rainbow tag. After that, they all took a walk in their woods behind the house. They checked out their log/stick fort that they built last winter, and it was still standing. Several minutes passed, and Jemerald heard Tyler, her older brother, calling to them all.

"Girls, the Easter baskets are ready to be found!" Everyone squealed in excitement and ran back to the house. They all entered inside and were downstairs instantly. Surprisingly, Ally never followed them around once.

Jemerald walked inside the Theater room, searching for a candy box. She saw that Chrissa and Margo already found one. Baily and Lilly did as well, and eventually with Baily's help Ally found one. Jemerald searched and searched, but with no luck. That's when she heard that Lucy found a candy box, and so did Nicky. Eventually everyone had a candy box- - except for Jemerald.

After 10 minutes, Jemerald gave up. She walked into her room where all the girls were, confused. Lucy stood up. "Find yours yet?" She asked. Jemerald shook her head. Baily looked down at Nicky. "I don't think Nicky is supposed to have one. Grandma didn't buy two extras because she didn't know they were coming." Before anyone could respond, Nicky gave her box to Jemerald. Because Nicky didn't have any candy, everyone started giving her some of theirs to her.

Jemerald was grateful that Nicky gave it away without question. She gave her all of her tootsie rolls, and she accepted thankfully. One fun thing Jemerald did with her siblings and cousins every Easter was to trade candies. They all would open their Easter box and dig through the candy, then set the ones up for trade out in front of them for everyone to see. You could offer someone anything you have for something they have to trade with. They all enjoyed doing that.

After a while of trading candies, Jemerald closed her box along with everyone else. Suddenly, Tyler came in. "Guys, dessert!" The girls immediately stood up and raced upstairs. They all cleaned up their messes and had some brownies. They brought their food to Jemerald's room and sat down. They were flipping through Jemerald's art book, checking out her drawings.

They eventually hit a page of Jemerald's comic she made. She widened her eyes and grabbed her art book. "Sorry, ya can't read the comic." She quickly said. "Why not?" Nicky complained. Lucy folded her hands. "Pleeeeease?" Jemerald shook her head. "No, it's so dumb…" Margo was jumping up and down. "We won't make fun of it. C'mon, let us read it!" Jemerald sighed. "Fine. Don't you dare judge it, though, or you are all dead meat!"

They cheered and flipped through the pages. Jemerald cowered in her blankets, completely embarrassed as the girls read out loud her AATC comic. After they finished it, they all thought it was very good. Jemerald didn't think herself it was good, but she thanked them anyway.

That's when they heard a knock on the door. "Come in," Jemerald called. The door opened and Nicky's dad came in. "Hey, we're gonna go now." Nicky sighed. "Okay." Once her dad left upstairs, Jemerald looked at Nicky longingly. "Bye, I guess. See ya on Wednesday." Nicky smiled. "Yea, see ya."

After a few minutes, Jemerald softly started to sing an Easter song.

_One day when Heaven was filled with His praises_

_One day when sin was as black as could be_

_Jesus came forth to be born of a virgin_

_Dwelt among men, my example is He_

_Word became flesh and the light shined among us_

_His glory revealed_

That's when everyone else joined in with the song.

_Living, He loved me_

_Dying, He saved me_

_Buried, He carried my sins far away_

_Rising, He justified freely forever_

_One day He's coming_

_Oh glorious day, oh glorious day_

_One day they led Him up Calvary's mountain_

_One day they nailed Him to die on a tree_

_Suffering anguish, despised and rejected_

_Bearing our sins, my Redeemer is He_

_Hands that healed nations, stretched out on a tree_

_And took the nails for me_

_Living, He loved me_

_Dying, He saved me_

_Buried, He carried my sins far away_

_Rising, He justified freely forever_

_One day He's coming_

_Oh glorious day, oh glorious day_

_One day the grave could conceal Him no longer_

_One day the stone rolled away from the door_

_Then He arose, over death He had conquered_

_Now He's ascended, my Lord evermore_

_Death could not hold Him, the grave could not keep Him_

_From rising again_

_Living, He loved me_

_Dying, He saved me_

_Buried, He carried my sins far away_

_Rising, He justified freely forever_

_One day He's coming_

_Oh glorious day, oh glorious day_

_One day the trumpet will sound for His coming_

_One day the skies with His glories will shine_

_Wonderful day, my Beloved One, bringing_

_My Savior, Jesus, is mine_

_Living, He loved me_

_Dying, He saved me_

_Buried, He carried my sins far away_

_Rising, He justified freely forever_

_One day He's coming_

_Oh glorious day, oh glorious day_

_Glorious day, Oh, Glorious day_

After they all finished the song, they clapped for each other. "Great singing, guys!" Jemerald congratulated them. There was a knock on the door. "Yes?" Jemerald called. Tyler answered. "Guess what grandpa brought?" The girls asked in unison, "What?" Tyler opened the door and smirked at them. "The Desolation of Smaug! We're watching it now on the projector screen."

The girls all cheered in happiness. "Yay! After the first movie, I couldn't wait for the second. Now we'll be free from our suspense!" Jemerald said as they all ran into the 'Theater Room.' The four girls lied down on their bellies beside each other, staring intently at the screen as the movie began.

OoOoOoO

Everyone watched the last scene of the movie. Then the credits began showing up. "Wow, that was awesome! Now I can't wait to see the third movie." Chrissa piped up. Jemerald nodded in agreement. "Man, they sure know how to put people in suspense!" Margo laughed. "I already watched this online, but I still like the movie."

Jemerald quickly went in her bedroom and checked the time on her clock. "Holy cow! It's already 9:30!" She told the others. "Seriously? That movie was like, almost 3 hours long!" Lucy exclaimed. Jemerald smiled. "I enjoyed it. Can't wait for the next one!"

Aunt Tammy said it was time for them to go home. "Aww!" All girls moaned at once. "But we just got here!" Complained Lucy. Jemerald sighed. "See ya guys next week." They all did their secret handshake and everybody left. Jemerald sighed and sat down on her bed next to Chrissa.

After an awkward moment of silence, Jemerald stood up above Chrissa. "I am fire… I am death!" She roared, repeating Smaug's words from the movie. Chrissa laughed. "You're not getting my candy!" Jemerald did a fake pout. "That usually works on little kids." Chrissa glared at Jemerald. "I'm only 2 years younger than you!" Jemerald giggled. "Yea, I know… I'm only teasing. Don't clip a nail."

After a few minutes, Jemerald's mom came in and told them all to get ready for bed. Jemerald changed to her p.j.'s and said good night to everyone. Then she walked downstairs in her bedroom, turned the lights off, closed the door, and crawled in her bed.

_This was an exciting day today. Happy Easter everybody._

**There is my Easter story. Yay! This is actually what happened yesterday for me, in case you didn't read my first author notes above. **

**I would love your feedback for what you think of this story. Please, do not give me any feedback if you have nothing nice to say. And don't go hating on me because I believe in God. **

**Happy Easter everyone!**


End file.
